Nameless
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: Kuja was a dangerous and powerful man- and I... was only a tool in his mad search for greater power. /A pre-FF9 Kuja centric story through the POV of an OC /No Romance intended
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters, nor am I making money from this. I only own the nameless genome and the idea- everything else belongs to SquareEnix.

Prologue

Survival

People always want a definition for themselves- they want an identity and a strong sense of self. For some, their loved ones defined them- for others their skills sculpted who they were. It wasn't something one could decide in a day, as some could realize their self-worth near the end of their lives. At the same time, it was very rare for a child to figure their self out before adulthood.

I was only twenty-four years old, but I knew what I was. I experienced more than I should have as a child, but it was enough to define me: I was a survivor.

As Terra began to decay and as our people began to suffer from the lack of food, clean air, and clean water, I lived on. I was part of a tribe of traveling actors, and while it was sometimes difficult to meander through a dying world with raging animals seeking food, we were able to scrounge up a living better than what most lower class citizens could accomplish.

We played for the nobles, scientists, and leaders- anyone with the great wealth. As long as they needed entertainment, they were willing to pay and at least provide safe lodgings during our visit. It was through our shows that I met my husband- a fairly influential duke. He allegedly fell in love with me the moment he laid eyes on me, but I honestly doubted it. It had to have been nothing more than lust, as 'love at first sight' was a very dumb notion.

He quickly bartered with my family to have me marry him and the deal was reluctantly struck- my family only let me go under the misguided belief that I would lead a better life as a duchess. I was only eighteen then.

It was a fast marriage and the beginning of a very loveless union. I discovered that he had three wives before me- each one possessed the beauty of a rose in full bloom …until they bore him daughters. Nothing was ever uttered aloud, but his past wives seemed to meet ill-fated accidents alongside their children. I could have been next, were it not for the fact that my first and only child was darling little boy. Through him, my son, I survived yet again.

And then _it_ happened- at first it appeared that a plague had swept across the globe. People disappeared and many cities became abandoned. When guards were sent to investigate, they vanished as well. Whatever it was, it claimed everything from animals to the most influential figures of our society. I'd even lost my family to the strange mystery. Before long, everything and everyone was gone, save for Bran Bal, where I lived with my husband and son.

When our time came, a man in dark armor came before us and claimed to be the savior of Terra. He said that he would restore our planet to its former glory and that one day we would walk upon her lush earth again. It sounded too good to be true- and it was. No sooner than after that almost manic speech, the deadened land rose and opalescent roots attacked us.

It was utter chaos- there was screaming everywhere and a feeling of total helplessness as the roots wrapped around everyone and pulled them into the ground. My six-year-old child was ripped from my arms before I was restrained in the same manner. For some reason, my descent into the earth was slowed, allowing me to see the dark clad stranger as he approached me.

His face was ancient- like a wise wizard from fairytales, though he was in the wrong attire. His eyes were hollow, like two black voids, and his voice was clear despite the aged tone to it. In that split second, I was able to recognize him. He was that madman- one of my grandfathers from the tribe. He turned away from our teachings and became a scientist in a vain attempt to save the planet. Though thanks to his insane ramblings of 'finding immortality', he managed to dishonor our tribe and make a mockery of us.

"Fear not, young one. Just surrender your soul and you will be born anew."

He was the last thing I had seen before the darkness consumed me. I wasn't sure what was going on- or why. I tried to scream, but my voice was stifled and I couldn't breathe.

…And yet somehow, I survived this, too. But at what price?


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 1

Rebirth

I opened my eyes, only to shut them again when light had flooded them. Funny, I didn't recall going to bed… in fact I couldn't even remember yesterday. It was all a blur, but the last thing I remembered was watching my son play with the daughter of an earl that my husband knew. But what happened after that?

I knew something was wrong- it wasn't natural to suddenly forget what I was doing, nor was being asleep a good sign. Had I passed out or something? I tried again to open my eyes, taking my time to let them adjust to the blinding white light. If I had fallen or was hit in the head, then I shouldn't be sleeping.

It wasn't until I turned my head to the side when I realized that there was actually a hovering spotlight above me and that I wouldn't have been able to see anyway. I calmly let the air flow into my lungs as I tried to make out my surroundings past the brightness.

I seemed to be on a cold medical table, surrounded by dark machines with red screens all around. I decided then that I had to have been at the hospital and that I must've suffered an injury of some kind… But this was the creepiest medical lab I had ever seen. It reminded me of a horror scene I once acted out in a play with my family.

Suddenly, the light was shut off and a dim glow lit up the room. I was soon able to confirm that my eyes were not playing tricks on me and that the room I was in was indeed a sinister looking place. I wanted to sit up, but I found myself too weak to even lift a finger.

I soon heard a hiss followed by footsteps. Since all I could do was turn my head, I did so as to gaze at the newcomer. For a moment, I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but judging from the codpiece (or was it a thong?), and the fact that there was no hint of a bosom, I had to assume that it was a man. …Or he could be a transgender.

He was pale with silver-white hair that was fluffed and flared out stylishly. There was a feather of the same color placed near the top of his head and it flowed along with the strands of his hair. His eyes were narrow and of a light blue color while his face was rather delicate-looking and accentuated with a light coating of make-up.

His clothing seemed to be a something of a white robe that was cut into two pieces. The top only covered to just below his chest with flared long sleeves at the arms and the bottom covered his backside and ended behind his ankles. The lower part of the robe was held in place by the four straps of his codpiece. Over the top part of the robe was a short violet jacket and he possessed leggings of the same hue.

The man was both stunning and exuded confidence as he approached me with long, graceful strides. For a moment, I wondered if I was actually on the stage and that I had somehow fallen asleep during performance… but no- I wasn't so unprofessional as to do that. I would take myself out of the play if I were _that_ tired.

Then again, there were other factors that didn't add up- yes, the man did appear as if he was part of the tribe, but no actor dressed in a manor that blended the genders. It was too confusing for the audience if they had to wonder if the character was a man or a woman. Furthermore this 'scene' felt too real to be a fabrication of the stage, and I would at least remember how I had gotten here.

"What is your name?" the man inquired with a twinge of authority to it. His voice was soft, but definitely masculine.

I opened my mouth to reply and then ask for an explanation, but then I froze as I realized that I couldn't remember. I felt panic fill me as I tried to rack through my mind of the name I had been called my entire life, but somehow it completely eluded me. "…I-I don't know."

He didn't seem one bit perturbed by my answer, almost as if he expected it. He then continued by asking, "Is there anything you do remember?"

"Yes…" I replied slowly as I listed some things that came to mind. "I'm a member of a tribe of actors… and I'm married… and I have one son."

Or _was_ I a member of the tribe? Didn't I have to leave when I married? Wait- did I even love my husband or my son? What was the name of my tribe? I didn't remember those small, but very significant details either. What was wrong with me!?

"Anything else?" he prodded, curious to hear my answer.

I racked my mind and tried to recall a childhood memory, but nothing came. I had some faint memories of the roles I had played, but nothing too vivid to describe. "…I remember the lines of the last three plays I had been in from start to finish… but I don't even know my own name?"

I hadn't realized I had said that last part aloud, but it was enough for the man to be satisfied.

"Interesting. Your soul has been floating in limbo for the past three thousand years- the fact that you remember anything at all is nothing short of a miracle in itself," he stated before he reached for my hand from under the white sheet. It was then when I noticed that I was completely nude and all that I had protecting my body from him was a thin layer of cloth.

But that quickly became unimportant as something he had said dawned on me. I've been asleep (or something like it) for _three thousand years_? How did that happen? I just couldn't _fathom_ that.

"Hmm… I wonder if this unit suffered from mental decay? Or perhaps Garland did something to his secret pool to preserve memories?" he muttered to himself while examining the fingernails of my hand like it was his. He then faced me again with a coy smirk. "Then again, considering how special you are, perhaps it's not so surprising that you retained a few of your memories."

"I don't understand what you're talking about! Who are you? And why am I here?" I frantically inquired, desperate to hear something that made sense.

The strange man made an amused grunt as he dropped my hand and shrugged dispassionately. "Surely you jest- did Garland not tell you what happened to our home world and the plan to restore it? All genomes are aware of that- or did all of that knowledge fade when your soul entered this vessel?"

Garland? Home world? Restoration? Vessels? All of it was small pieces of information that was sending me into a manic loop. This was too much of nonsense!

"I don't know anything! What's going on? _Who am I_?" I finished with a stressed note of fright. I felt as though I was about to hyperventilate, but the man placed his hand on my cheek in a soothing manner. I wasn't sure why, but it was enough to distract me and calm me down.

"There is much to tell, but so little time. I will explain everything to you in due course, but we must leave this place soon. All you need to know right now is that you are a doll, a _perfect_ doll, created by my hands. Therefore…" He trailed off as his hand moved to flatten itself beside my head on the table. He then leaned forward with what I could call a sinister smirk until our noses were only a hairbreadth apart. "…_I_ am your master."

"…Master?" I echoed curiously. I wasn't sure if I liked the sound of that- I had been awakened from a long slumber just to be some pretty man's servant? But… I was a sentient being in a place that I knew nothing about and with almost no identity of my own. The man was currently my only anchor in this new, bizarre world I was 'born' into.

I didn't _have_ to like it- I had no choice but to accept that… for now.

"Can you move yet?" He suddenly inquired as he pulled away. I tried to move the hand he had previously held. Unlike before, I was now able to flex the fingers and lift the limb up to examine.

"I think so…" I responded, not completely sure if I could. Arms were one thing, but did I have control of my legs? Was I even strong enough to function? I still didn't quite understand what he meant by my being a 'doll', but if the body had been at rest for too long, then wouldn't the muscles be too weak to use?

"Good. Dress yourself and meet me outside. We must depart immediately," he ordered curtly before he flicked back the strands of silver hair that had fallen askew from leaning over. I could only watch as he turned gracefully on his heel and strode out the hissing automatic door.

Dress myself? With what? I drew in a long breath of air before I summoned my limbs to move again. I was surprised to find that I could roll over and support myself up with my elbows. I caught the sheet before it could fall off me when I managed to sit upright and then tested my feet for response.

Hesitantly, I shoved one leg off the edge, then the other. While being careful not to drop the sheet, I carefully shuffled over until I could drop down to the floor. I immediately braced myself, expecting my knees to buckle under my weight, but the soft fleshy soles of my feet came into contact with the cold, hard floor and my muscles responded to the shift in weight distribution.

So I had a completely working body- one that wasn't even my own to begin with. I glanced at my hand a second time, noting how real it looked. I brought the back of my hand to my lips to let the sensitive area feel the softness of my skin. My flesh _felt_ real- and it was warm. To further test myself, I placed two fingers under my jaw and pressed down near an artery on my neck. I had a heartbeat, too.

The man said that I was a doll, but I looked and felt like a human. Dolls were not made of living flesh and blood- or wait… _Did_ I have any blood? I must've- how could my skin be warm otherwise? What was my heart pumping if not that?

Suddenly, I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye and twisted my body to see what it was. I only found blinking screens and other machinery, but nothing worth looking at. I tensed when something caught my eye again and this time completely turned around- again there was nothing there.

But there was something clearly dancing behind me and no matter how much I turned around to find it, it eluded me. It wasn't until I had managed to stumble across a full mirror when I discovered what 'it' was. I had been chasing my own _tail_.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. I couldn't recall how I looked originally, but _that_ wasn't me in the mirror! I knew for certain that I didn't have a tail- and my face was completely unrecognizable.

My skin was as pale as his and my eyes were the same shade of blue, but unlike him, they were an almond shape. My hair was fluffed and flared like his, but it was longer, coming to my lower back instead of mid-back like his. Both it and the fur on my long, thin tail was a shiny black- void of any other color save for any light being reflected off it.

I shakily let the sheet fall to see the body my soul was possessing. It was fit and trim like that man's, but it possessed more femininity- which was saying a lot considering that he had a near girlish figure. My buttock was firm and round and my waist was tiny- and thankfully my bust was an appropriate size to my build. I was somewhat worried that he would've given me giant breasts to please his perversions, but he apparently went for a more practical image. They were enough to define me as a woman, but not too much to cause discomfort or limit my maneuverability.

I was stunningly beautiful- and that worried me all the more. Just what _kind_ of servant was I going to be to this master? I had enough memories to tell me that most pretty 'dolls' lived an illicit life in the beds of men. That was not a role I was going to take willingly- I'd even fight him if he so much as insinuated it.

I found the clothes that he wanted me to wear on a table beside the mirror. Unsurprisingly, it was a two-piece meant to show off my body, but it was also reminiscent of the dancing attire my tribe would wear for ballet performances or musicals. It consisted of the purest silks and was dyed in vibrant hues of yellow and purple- complimentary colors.

The top seemed to expand out from an ordinate gold collar. At the center of it hung a gold ring where a scrap of yellow material was connected to it. When I put it on, I found that it was a breast cloth that wrapped around my back and ended at the ring. To further protect my chest from prying eyes was a long square of cloth in deep purple that hung in the middle and covered the skin between my breasts that would've otherwise been exposed.

The sleeves were of the same yellow material as the breast band and they dramatically billowed out from the collar and connected to my mid arm by a gold bangle of a similar design to the collar. From there, the material flared out, extending well past my fingertips. The sleeve didn't really cover my arms- they only arched over the outer side and left my inner arm completely bare.

The bottom piece was, unsurprisingly, a pair of panties in the same shade of purple as the cover on my chest, but it was made of a thicker, almost velvet material. Behind it was another hanging piece of thin, purple fabric, designed to cover my bottom, and it possessed a hole for my tail to go through. At the sides, gathered into the straps, was more of the yellow material and they billowed out in the same fashion as the sleeves and ended at golden anklets, but the remainder didn't flare out like with the sleeves.

Thankfully, I was also given leggings in a matching purple color. They reached mid thigh and folded over to reveal a checkered purple and yellow mix with jagged ends- kind of like the style jesters wore. Finally, to complete the look, I was given a pair of leather boots in a deep purple hue that reached the anklets. It was adorned with a giant gold buckle and and the tongue ended in a similar jagged style as the garter of my leggings. At the tip of each boot was a pointy cover made of a very shiny metal- it was clearly intended to be a weapon for my feet.

I couldn't tell if I looked ridiculous or amazing… After inspecting myself for some time, I realized that my attire was also reminiscent of what the man was wearing. When I thought back on the first meeting with my 'master', I realized that he was kind of …full of himself. There was a chance that he was a narcissist and that he was probably aiming to create me in his likeness. The only reason why I ended up slightly different was probably because he wanted to be completely unique.

…But if that were true, then why the tail? I didn't see him possess one- though I couldn't see much since I had been lying down before. Maybe it was also to further differentiate myself from him. Or perhaps he wanted a pet and made me look the part.

When I was done looking, I decided to seek him out. Until I could make sense of what was happening, I had to follow him and hope for the best. …It was better than curling up in a corner and rocking myself back and forth- though I could still go insane either way.

I literally had nothing save for the clothes I was wearing. My identity was gone, most of my memories were distorted and fading, and I had no clue where I was or where my home was.

As I approached the doors, they hissed opened and revealed the silver haired man leaning against the wall across from it. He appeared both bored and annoyed until he noticed me. I felt my cheeks grow warm as his eyes took in my appearance appreciatively.

"You have a lot of nerve having me wait for so long," he began in a condescending voice as he pushed himself away from the wall. "But I will forgive you since beauty takes time. You will look your best at all times- I will have no less traveling with me."

…So I was to be a pretty piece of arm candy for his travels. I suppose it could've been worse.

He then turned away from me and began walking down the corridor. "Come, my beautiful doll, we shall depart now."

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of what to say. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but he seemed to be in a hurry to leave. I had no choice but to follow him.

He led me through endless dark corridors made of nothing but metal and wiring. I couldn't even begin to process my surroundings or guess where I was. I instead just focused on his back and obediently followed him. It wasn't long before the space expanded greatly to reveal what appeared to be a large red pool of some kind. I only had the chance to marvel at it for a second before I heard his voice beckon me over to some short platform.

"Stand here," he ordered as he gestured to the platform.

Curious, I did as I was told and watched as he pressed buttons on a console. The next thing I knew, red light surrounded my form and everything faded around me. When my eyes adjusted again, I found that I was somewhere else, amidst rocks and green vines. I glanced above me to find a massive black ship still in the air and soon realized that I had come from there.

I knew this because I witnessed a ball of red light float down from near the 'eye' and land beside me. The man soon materialized and he immediately gestured to the vessel. The winds picked up as the engines came to life and the ship levitated higher above us. It then flew away and disappeared under the double-moon lit sky. We were then left alone in what appeared to be a lonely wilderness.

I took one more look at the new surroundings- even though it was the dead of night, I could still see clearly thanks to the light of those two moons… Were there always two of them? We seemed to be on some kind of mountain pass as there was a drop to one side and a wall of stone on the other. Curling above and even beside the path were several twisted wooden structures that looked strong enough to support human weight.

"Do not dawdle, my doll- we must press on," the man called out to me as he walked off in one direction and expected me to follow.

I finally felt some irritation well up within me- I've been patient enough. I wanted some answers. "Hey- wait a minute, Shirley!"

He stopped in his tracks upon hearing the name I used before he glared at me over his shoulder. "_What_ did you call me?"

"I asked for a name earlier and all you said was 'Shirley Yu-Jest'. What am I supposed to call you?" I inquired in an almost frustrated tone. I knew what he had meant when he said those words and that it was not actually a name, but given his appearance and the fact that I had nothing else to refer to him as, I felt that it was a fitting nickname for the time being.

The look of anger faded from his features before he faced me again with a graceful twirl. "I suppose you do have a point- it wouldn't do to have you live without knowing my name."

…Oh boy- he truly _was_ a narcissist. He walked up to me and gently cradled my chin in his strong hand.

"My name is Kuja, little doll, but in the company of others, you shall refer to me as Lord Kuja." Others? Where were the other people? What were they like?

Kuja had drawn himself very close to me as he informed me his name- I couldn't tell if it was an intimidation tactic or if he thought that every female wanted to be this close to him. I still felt a little nervous knot in my belly and my face heated up again, but I felt better when he finally backed off and resumed heading down the path.

"Hmm… I like 'Shirley' better," I muttered as I followed after him.

Kuja froze again, this time he didn't face me. His voice carried an annoyed and furious tone as he asked, "Are you dysfunctional?"

I was quickly getting the vibes that he wasn't happy with my comments and that I was probably on my way to some kind of punishment. I wasn't sure how dangerous he was, or if he was even that strong, but I didn't want to push my luck. As far as I knew, there were no civilizations nearby and I couldn't possibly survive on my own without him.

"Uh- I don't think so. I remember always giving nicknames to the people I like," I replied, thinking fast. I wasn't sure if it was an actual memory or if I had just said it to save my skin.

"Ah, a memory…" he muttered as he continued to walk, my response seemed to appease him. I guess that meant he was highly susceptible to flattery and positive comments. I could probably use that to my advantage if need be- I doubt I could control someone like him, but I could spare myself from his anger if he proves to be a dangerous being.

He didn't say anything more or confirm if I could continue to call him by a nickname. It was getting obvious that he wasn't going to tell me much until we arrived to our destination- or perhaps he wasn't intending to explain anything at all. Was I supposed to be a person or an object to him?

It annoyed me how much distance he could make with one stride. I had to jog every now and then to keep up with him. Why did he make my legs shorter than his?

After a while of walking, we came across a meadow of some sort. The area was filled with soft, lush grass and there was a babbling brook nearby. There was a slight breeze blowing through that disturbed the tops of the grass blades in small waves, like a tiny sea.

Kuja treaded out into the peaceful scene and glanced around like he was admiring the beauty, but then he stopped at the center and held his hand out to me.

"Come here," he ordered in a soft voice. I hesitated for a moment before I moved my feet and met with him at the center. He then gestured dramatically to the surroundings.

"I fear that I cannot offer a bed this evening, so this will have to do. Lay down here, my doll."

I glanced at him nervously as I pondered that strange order. Surely he wasn't insinuating that we were going to…

"What's wrong with that ship? Why do we have to sleep out here?" I inquired just to stall. This was starting to get uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if I could outrun him or fight him off. I would think a girly looking man like him would be easy to defeat, but there was something in his demeanor that told me to be cautious. I wasn't sure if it was my instincts (if I had any) trying to protect me or my mind being practical of the situation.

"Because Garland can trace my movements while I am on the Invincible," he explained with a look of contempt as his eyes gazed at the sky. "I can't let him find out about you- he's already angry enough for what I had done to his precious little _toy_. If he discovers that I had taken your soul and fused you with a genome body, he may do worse to me than just exile."

Garland again… Just who was he and why did Kuja seem to fear him? All I could gather was that he messed with the man's 'toy' and was apparently exiled for it. And… it seemed that I wasn't supposed to exist- I was likely the result of him wanting revenge for his exile. Or maybe my being here was to hurt this Garland somehow.

So was I to be grateful for my existence? Or should I curse Kuja for whatever he wanted to subject me to?

Suddenly, his hands were at my shoulders, hinting for me to kneel down. I resisted at first until I noticed the hardened look in his eyes. It killed me on the inside to be wary of a man that I barely knew, but I eventually obeyed to keep the peace. If he wanted to do sexual acts to me, then he would've done something obvious already.

…At least that's what I told myself as I laid down on my back. I didn't like the situation one bit- and I wasn't sure what to do if I happened to be wrong. I hated being this powerless. It was strange to feel a tail under me, but the feeling gradually went away as I rested my hands on my belly.

"Are you comfortable?" Kuja asked, sounding as if he was concerned about me. Something in me doubted that it was the case…

"Um… yeah," I replied in a tiny voice before he knelt down beside me. The next thing I knew, he turned away as he sat down, and then leaned back until his head landed gently on my thighs. Oh… so he wanted me to be his pillow- I felt both great relief and some minor annoyance to know that.

He mirrored my pose and then closed his eyes. "Sleep well, my flawless creation. We have much to do tomorrow."

_Like what?_ I asked dryly in my mind. I suppose it was a fairly obvious answer- I'm sure he wanted to find shelter or civilization or _something_. I doubted that he wanted to wander the wilderness for the rest of his days. Still, how was I supposed to fall asleep after a three thousand year old nap?

I carefully folded my arms under my head when my neck became tired at the lack of support. I then stared at the stars and I pondered my new existence. Even if I found a way to leave him, there was no going back and rediscovering my old life. Everything I knew was long gone- and, if I were to take his words seriously, we weren't even on the same planet.

I was pretty much a newborn with enough residual memories to function as an adult. I _should_ be losing what little of my mind I had left- any normal person torn from a known reality would react this way. …Though I suppose Kuja prevented that by giving me this role- as long as I could focus on that, I could stay sane. I was stuck where I was and I had no choice but to be his servant.

I glanced down at my master's head and noted how peaceful he seemed in his sleep. I wondered if he would be upset if I called out to him and asked him another question? I guess that's a dumb thought- of course he would be upset. Anyone would hate to be awakened when tired… right? It seemed like common knowledge, but it could've just been a personal experience that I remembered. Damn it, who am I?

I let out a quiet sigh before I closed my eyes and waited for the morning. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of my life- I hope it's going to be a good one.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you like what I've started so far. I've been a fan of Kuja roughly five years after I first played FF9 (because I hadn't developed a love for cross dressing or make-up wearing men until I was an adult :D) and after watching Dissidia videos of him, I wanted to write something about him. I thought about resurrecting my old fic, Story of a Genome, and revising it into something more sophisticated, but I fear it's too far gone for me to save. My then fifteen year old mind was just breaking out of creating Mary-Sues, but I still had a terrible grasp on plot and character development- and I also mentioned serious situations like rape too lightly. There are some elements from the old story placed in here, but this story is not related to it at all.

So far my track record in writing anything has been very good and I've finished any project that I've started, but I can't guarantee frequent updates on this due to the fact that I'm still busy with my original novels. To be honest, I'm not anticipating a lot of people liking this fic because of the presence of the OC- this fic mostly caters to the Kuja fans out here. But if this does get an overwhelming reception and lots of reviews, I'll be more inclined to set aside extra time to write more on this. Until then, if there are a few fans, just be patient and chapters will get out eventually.

By the way, if you happen to like my writing, stop by my fictionpress account and give my Fatesbane series a try. My first book, Fatesbane: The Falucite Bride, is complete and the second one, Fatesbane: The Living Legend, is currently in progress. I'm on a strict weekly updating schedule on this, so I can guarantee new chapters every Friday for that. You can find the links and the summaries to the stories on my profile in the 'current projects' area. You can also find a link to my digital painting of the nameless genome (which is also the cover image) there, too.

Also, while I'm doing some advertising, check out Graceful-Kuja's fic 'You Set Me Free: Reborn'. It's a good story about Kuja meeting a romani gypsy and wanting to keep her as his pet. Her story caught my eye since she was also featuring a dancer type companion for Kuja and I thought it was neat that we came up with similar ideas ^_^

Thanks for reading everyone- and sorry in advance if there were any grammar mistakes. My beta doesn't want to get into fanfiction for a long while so I'm on my own here.


End file.
